


Bluebells Blossoming

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Courting Rituals, Courtship, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Canon, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: One day, several weeks into her stay at Erebor, she came back to her room to find a beautifully embroidered tunic on her bed.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Nori, female!Bilbo Baggins/Nori
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214
Collections: Stories to Read on Bad Days





	Bluebells Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

The rapidly approaching winter had Bell Baggins, master burglar and fourteenth member of Thorin Oakenshield’s company, stuck in the Lonely Mountain for longer than anticipated. She didn’t mind it that much because she loved the dwarves she spent her journey with, and they still needed her help.

With all of them hard at work to rebuild their home, Bell was in charge of caring for the ones that had been injured in battle. Thorin and his nephews, Fili and Kili, were by far her worst patients. Not only because their injuries were the worst. They just couldn’t stay in bed long enough to heal.

Over time she learned to deal with it like she did with everything else the company had thrown at her. Bell could admit if only to herself that she had never been as happy in the Shire after her parents passed as she was here now. If she wanted company, there was always someone willing to talk to her and if she wanted to be alone, she could just retreat to her room.

The lifestyle was quite simple, but she didn’t want for anything. With the newly relit forges burning day and night warm air circulated through the mountain and hunting parties and re-established trade ensured that they had enough food for the winter.

There was still a lot about dwarves that Bell didn’t understand, but with Ori’s help and a library of for Smaug worthless and therefore untouched books, she was slowly learning. She couldn’t read the runes herself yet so most of the time someone read to her in the common tongue.

Surprisingly it was Nori who volunteered most often, and Bell enjoyed spending time with him as she didn’t get to know him particularly well during the journey. He also entertained her with stories about his escapades as a thief and general troublemaker leaving her with belly aches from laughing too hard.

One day, several weeks into her stay at Erebor, she came back to her room to find a beautifully embroidered tunic on her bed. Thinking the garment was from Thorin since he liked having her around for audiences and the like, she carefully folded it up and put it in the trunk at the foot of her bed to keep it safe until next occasion to wear it arose.

The next day however, there was another present. This time a golden broach in the form of a bluebell. The next day it was a packet of flower seeds to plant in the spring. The day after that it was a necklace with a bellflower charm. Several other presents followed.

Bell had no idea who had gifted them to her. Although she visited her room several times a day, she never encountered whoever was leaving the presents there. She had no idea what they were until she mentioned them to Balin one day.

“Someone is courting you, Bell,” he explained after laughing for a good three minutes. “Courting?”, she repeated a bit dumbfounded. “But I’m not a dwarf… and nobody declared their intention to court me.” She couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that someone apparently wanted to marry her.

“Ah, therein lies the problem, I believe. I think dwarven courtships are quite different than those of hobbits.” Bell nodded affirmatively. For hobbits gift were usually shared when the pair was getting to know each other more intimately, not at the onset of the courtship. She explained as much to Balin.

“Yes, quite different indeed,” he hummed, “you see dwarves appreciate material wealth.” Bell had to chuckle at that considering the huge treasure trove a few halls away. “We usually only have one partner in our lifetime, and we give them gifts to show them that we can support and care for them.”

Bell nodded thoughtfully. “What happens then?”, she asked since there hadn’t been any gifts for a few days. “During the gift-giving the suitor usually stays anonymous to avoid outside influence. They can only reveal themselves if you choose to wear any of the gifts publicly.”

Bell hadn’t worn any of them yet deeming them too precious for her day to day work in the mountain. “And after they reveal themselves?” This was all new to her. Back in the Shire, she had only been courted once and that had been… a disaster was probably the only way to describe it accurately.

“After the reveal you can either accept the courtship by giving a gift of your own or reject it by giving one of the gifts you received back.” Bell made a mental note to have a gift made by one of the smiths. Even if she didn’t know who was courting her, she was fairly certain it was someone from the company. No one else knew her well enough.

She questioned Balin on all aspects of dwarven courtship to be more prepared in the future. She liked them all well enough to give whoever it was a chance to truly win her heart. Returning to the Shire seemed even less urgent now. The happiness she could have here couldn’t compare to the Shire where her belongings were probably already being sold to the Sackville-Bagginses.

So to the next private dinner with only the company present, Bell wore the tunic and boots she had been gifted. She pinned the broach to her clothing and wore the necklace as well. Balin braided the hair beads into her hair. He told her that he was very happy with her decision as they all would love to have her stay.

When she entered the room all the others were already present. Silence descended as they noticed her attire. It was unlike anything she had worn before. Bell shifted slightly at all the attention focused on her which broke the spell everyone seemed to be under.

The attention suddenly shifted as Nori stepped forward and took her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. So he was her suitor. A blush spread across her cheeks at the look in his eyes. Bell reached into her pocket to take out the dagger that she had had made as a gift.

The leather wrap for the handle she had carefully braided and added herself. A bellflower was engraved on the blade. Nori’s eyes lit up at the sight of the dagger telling her that she had chosen the right present.

Bell wasn’t in love with him yet, the way he was clearly in love with her. But she knew that she could be soon. Someone like Nori, who made her laugh and knew her well enough to choose wonderful presents for her, was worth staying for to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me a prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
